While a variety of pillows exist in the market today, none have the specific purpose of simultaneously giving neck and back support, while also allowing adjustment of the firmness, as well as providing a convenient air pump to inflate the pillows for desired firmness and a convenient storage bag. The present head and chest support kit fills that void. The kit provides a convenient way to store and carry head and neck support pillows. In addition, a user can regulate the desired firmness, thus allowing the pillows to be adjusted to the user's constantly changing needs. The kit comes equipped with a pneumatic pump for quick and easy inflation of the head and chest pillows. The storage bag gives an excellent place to store the components and a means of carrying them.